This invention relates to automatic servo control systems and more particularly relates to a servo control system which controls the feed rate and automatic return of a cutting blade.
In the past cutting systems require frequent adjustments by the operator when different size, shapes and hardness of materials are encountered. For example, when a circular member is being cut the amount of material being cut at any one time varies across the cross section of the material. To compensate for this the operator has to constantly adjust the feed rate in order to maintain a uniform cut or use a constant feed rate at a low enough level to permit cutting through various sizes and shapes and hardnesses of material. These are distinct disadvantages because they can cause heating of the blade, excessive wear and/or loss of time.